Discovering the Paopu
by SilverWingDragon151
Summary: Sora and Riku decide to spend the day at their Island, playing games and watching the sunset. When Sora points out a strange fruit, they want to see what it tastes like. Litte fluff. Gotta love the fluff. Review for me, would ya?


_**Discovering the Paopu (Oneshot)**_

* * *

"Sora. Hey Sora. Wake up" Sora heard a voice, then a slight poke to his shoulder. "Come on, get up. You'll miss it." The spiky haired burnet's eyes fluttered open after a second poke. He woke up slightly cold, having slept out on the beach. The ocean breeze only made things worse, coating Sora in a layer of goose bumps. The sun wasn't even up to provide any warmth.

"What do you want, Riku? I am trying to... sleep here. Besides, it's only like, 4 in the morning! And cold, too!" Sora said between yawns as he spoke to a older, silver haired boy. Sora sat up, and saw that Riku had moved out into the water. Riku just was standing there, the waves lapping calmly against his ankles, back facing Sora, just staring out into the ocean. Sora wondered about going and standing next to him, but decided that he was too lazy to get up. Instead he just laid back again and closed his eyes. That was short lived, because before he knew it, Riku had splashed water on his best friend, causing Sora to have a near heart attack from the coldness of the salty water. His ocean-blue eyes jolted open, and before he knew it, he was in an all out water battle with his best friend. Water splashing in every direction, soaking the two boys' clothes. With one last splash to Sora, Riku ran out of the water, determined to get the final laugh. Not that he laughed much anyway. Sora chased after his friend, suddenly alive and about to burst from energy, unlike minutes before when he was just starting to wake up. Sora almost tripped on his bare feet, but caught himself on a near by tree. By the time Sora had looked up again from observing his feet, Riku had wondered away from Sora's sight.

Searching nearly the whole island, Sora couldn't find Riku. He searched every place he knew, which was not a lot, for they had just discovered the island a few weeks ago, but couldn't find Riku. That's when Sora's clever little mind came up with a devious little idea.

"Okay, Riku. I GIVE UP. I am going to go home now in the ONLY BOAT. Okay? See ya later! Have fun swimming back to the main island!" Sora said in a singsong voice that was obviously meant to be kidding. Sora walked over to the boat slowly, and carefully as if something was about to leap out of the shadows and attack him. A few feet away from the wooden boat, Sora let his guard down just enough for Riku to jump out and playfully tackle Sora into the water. Riku made sure not to hurt his best friend while doing so.

"Nope. You can't leave yet. You'll miss it. You have to stay here. Or you'll miss it." Riku said.

"Fine. I'll stay," Sora said, rising out of the water. "But don't run off again! Where were you hiding, anyway?!"

"I'll never tell."

"But... we're best friends!" Sora whined.

"Yeah, well there are just somethings you can't even tell your best friend, Sora." Riku replied with a smirk, knowing that he was killing Sora with suspense.

"But Rikuuuu..." Sora started, only to be cut off.

"Shh. Be quiet for a minute and just...look." Riku said, pointing to the sun that was just peaking over the horizon. The sun was barely visible now, but that was the whole point of waking up early, to watch the sunrise. The two stared in awe for just a while before Sora stated,

"Wow... Riku look! It's beautiful! I don't remember the last time I saw a sunrise! Is that why you woke me up so early?! Thanks Riku. It really was worth it."

"You probably don't remember the last time you saw a sunrise because you sleep in until lunch!"

"...I get tired... and I still am, Riku. IT"S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Funny. Just a second ago, you were saying how it was worth it to wake up early, but now you scold me?" Riku raised an eyebrow as he looked over at the shimmering blue eyes of his best friend. Their eyes met, Riku's aquamarine and Sora's aqua blue. Sora smiled brightly, while Riku just crossed his arms over his chest, lying back down on the sand, closing his eyes. "Good morning, Sora. I am going back to sleep now. See you in the after- BAH! What was that- PEH! STOP THAT." Riku was on his feet, trying to get the taste of salt water out of his mouth, backing away from his friend in the water. "That's no fair. I was trying to sleep." Riku said defensively.

"Sounds familiar, eh Riku?" Sora said with a bit of humor in his voice. "It's not like _I _was trying to sleep and got water splashed on me or anything."

"That was different. And now I am cold. I hope you are satisfied with this cruel revenge." Riku said with a slightly deceiving plea in his voice. Riku was already cold and didn't feel like getting any colder. Sora couldn't read minds though, so he was stuck with another wave of splashes that barely reached Riku. Riku was shivering now, but had been trying to control himself. Which had failed hopelessly. Once you're cold, you can't prevent the shivers.

"Nope. But I am now. Let's go. It's getting really cold. And I am not soaking wet. So you are probably freezing. So lets go...That was a really bad choice now that the ocean breeze was in full swing. Sorry. Really." Sora apologized and had meant it with his heart. "Lets come back later though, okay?" With that, Sora began picking up their items from the area where they had slept. Sora took the blanket and draped it over his shoulder, then made his way to the boat that they had traveled here in. Riku followed, but before he could step into the boat, Sora had stepped out of the boat and wrapped the blanket around Riku, noticing his shivers.

"There. I... I am sorry Riku... I made you really cold... and it's about a 10 minute ride back to the main island..." Sora looked on the verge of tears when he suddenly hugged is best friend. "I wasn't thinking. You probably think I am over exaggerating, right?"

"N-no. I am p-pretty cold. And it's a-all your fault." Riku said pointing an accusing finger. "That m-may have been the m-meanest t-thing you have ever d-done to m-me. I am shivering _still._ And my toes are numb."

"...Riku... I am sorry... can you forgive me...?" Sora asked, looking his best friend in the eye. Riku noticed a few tears fall from Sora's eyes as he stared at Sora.

"...Fine. But next time, respect your elders."

"But you are only a year older that me!"

"Still older. Besides, you are only six, you know. Sever is way better. Now let's go." Riku said, a smirk on his face. He loved to manipulate Sora. He had his limits, of course.

Sora gasped. "Riku! It's a miracle! You stopped shivering! And stuttering, too!" Sora exclaimed.

"N-no I d-didn't. I am twice as c-cold as b-before!" Riku said, obviously bluffing.

Sora went up to his friend and gave him a longer hug than before. "Sorry" Was all Sora said before hugging his friend tighter.

Yep. Riku loved manipulating his friend. Sora let go of Riku and headed for the boat. He sat on one side, Riku on the other.

"Uh... how are we going to do this now... We need to people to row this thing!" Sora stated

"Relax. I can still row, it's now like I am paralyzed or anything. I will still row, so just calm down." Riku replied.

The two began rowing the boat to the main island when a fish flopped into the boat, startling Sora, while Riku remained expressionless.

"R-Riku! Do something about it! Hurry! It's creeping me out!" Sora had stopped rowing his side of the boat, and stopped to freak out about the fish.

"Don't be such a baby, Sora. It's just a fish. I am too cold to get up. It's either you can pick it up and put it back into the ocean, or leave it there to die. It's fate lies in your hands, Sora." Riku told Sora, awaiting his decision.

Sora didn't want the fish to die... but it was all slimy and... ew. Sora was faced with no other option that to slowly stand up and approach the fish. He cautiously and quickly grabbed the fish and immediately upon touching the fish, threw it out into its natural habitat.

"See? All better. He is probably happy to be back with his school." Riku said, ruffling Sora's hair.

"That wasn't too bad... Good luck in school, Bye!" Sora waved at the depths of the ocean. Riku did a mental face-palm.

Sora sat back down on his side of the boat and Began rowing again. Riku began to row after he saw Sora starting to. They reached the main island at what Riku assumed was seven o'clock.

"Okay, Sora, we are both tired so lets get some sleep, okay? Lets meet at our island in like five hours, okay? See ya, Sora. Sleep... well." Riku yawned then walked back to his house, Sora walking to his own.

* * *

About five hours had passed when Sora and Riku had met up at the island the two had just recently discovered. The two boys met up where they had camped out last night. Riku was there first. That was no surprise though, because Riku was almost... no Riku _never_ was late to _anything_. Riku always had to be first, and be best. Riku was way to self-centered for his own good.

"What do you want to do now that we are here, Riku? I know! Let's go exploring!" Sora said rather happily, excited about going to be discovering even more things about their island.

"We're gong fishing. Come on." Riku said, mono-tone, pointing to the dock their boats were by. They walked over to Riku's boat and had noticed that there were two fishing rods. A blue one and a green one.

"I call the green one! It is my favorite color, after all!" Sora said, delighted, at the same time bummed that they didn't go exploring. Sora reached for the green fishing pole, not noticing the hook that was tied around the handle, quite foolishly. Sora grabbed the handle, the hook sinking into his flesh. Sora gasped and muffled a scream with his other hand. He closed his eyes and almost in a whisper said,

"R-Riku..."

Riku slightly gasped at the blood that emitted from the small wound, none the less, Riku came to Sora's aid. This had happened to Riku once when he was a few years younger.

"Sora, close your eyes. You might feel a slight sting, okay?" Riku waited for Sora's eyes to close, then tried his best to free the hook from Sora's hand painlessly. A good five minutes later, Riku had finally managed to get the hook out, but Sora's hand was covered in blood. Riku needed to find a way to stop the bleeding. He smirked, and brought his lips to Sora's palm, where the injury was.

Sora opened his eyes and he saw Riku, licking his palm would, where the hook had sunk in. Sora's stomach had immediate butterflies, his heat began skipping, and his face was tinted with a light pink.

"Riku... what are you doing..?" Sora questioned, baffled.

Riku removed his mouth for a few seconds to reply, "We have to stop the bleeding somehow. Do you see any Band-Aids anywhere?" Riku smirked, then replaced his mouth to the pierced place of Sora's palm, only to have the hand taken away by its owner.

"Then I can do that myself..." Sora said, then placing pressure on his palm with his other hand. "More hygienically, too, might I add." Riku frowned, obviously upset about this whole situation. Sora's faint blush had subsided by now, and Riku refused to make eye contact with Sora.

"We should probably go back, seeing as you are injured." Riku said, still refusing to make eye contact, instead, staring at the ocean before them.

"But Riku, I'll be fine. Besides, how am I to row my boat back to the main island? I can't not with this!" Sora said showing his slightly bleeding palm to Riku, who finally looked over to his best friend.

Riku remained silent for a few moments before answering Sora,

"Fine then. What do you want to do? We have about five hours of sunlight left." Around the Destiny Islands, the sun set fairly early. It was unexplained, but it also meant that the sun rose early also. It was worth almost anything to watch the sunset over the horizon. The ocean and sun would clash into a flurry of colors, the sky a beautiful background of pink, red and sometimes, even blue. Not to mention the occasional purple. It was the definition of beautiful.

"Hmmmm, there is so much to do! Let's... finish fishing, then we can play tag, then hide and seek, then we can go to our secret place, after that let's have a race! After all of that, though, let's watch the sun set! It'll be so much fun!" Sora said with a impossibly huge grin on his face.

"Let me get this straight. You _still _want to go fishing, after what happened to your hand, play tag with _two _people, hide in an island I obviously know better than you, go to the place that we already know too well, and race against _me, _the fastest person on Destiny Islands? Even after _that, _you want to watch the sunset on the curved tree?" Riku questioned Sora, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Of course, Sora didn't catch that, being the dense little boy he is.

"..." Sora didn't know how to reply to his best friend.

"...Okay. Be careful with your hand though, okay?" Riku told his now smiling-like-a-maniac- best friend. The two went to the pier again, Riku grabbing both fishing poles this time, handing the green one to Sora, and having the blue one for himself.

They fished for a long while, talking, and soon, it turned into a competition. Who ever had the least amount of fish had to be it first for tag, and hide and seek. Only managing to catch a total of 13 fish, Sora had to be it for the games the two played joyously. Riku, however caught a grand total of _27_ fish. Riku was too good at everything, and everyone knew it, because Riku was a show off whenever he could be.

The hours ticked by, and, before they knew it, they were on the curved tree at sunset, watching as the colors burst from the sky. The waves were calm, and everything just seemed to be at a stand-still.

"It's so pretty!" Sora exclaimed to Riku, pointing at the horizon that was bursting with energy.

"It sure is." Riku bluntly stated to his companion that sat next to him, whose hair was somehow defying gravity. They simply stared at the stunning scene before them, until Sora pointed out something strange, just before the sun was completely down.

"Hey Riku, what's this?" Sora said, pointing out to a star shaped fruit that was growing out of the tree they sat on. The fruits were somewhat hidden behind that palm-tree-like leaves.

"What's what, Sora?" Riku asked, watching as Sora climbed over to the leaves, plucking a star shaped fruit.

"This." He replied, showing the star fruit to Riku. "Let's eat it!" Sora cracked the fruit in half, tossing one half to Riku.

"Sora, you have to be crazy. What if it is poisonous?!" Riku asked, dumbfounded that Sora would even consider eating the mysterious fruit.

"Then we'll die together, right?" Sora countered. "On three. Ready? One... two...three!" Sora took a curious bite out of the fruit. He scowled immediately. "It's... so... BITTER!" He almost was yelling now. Riku, being curious as well, took a mini bite. He was agape. It was so...sweet. How could Sora find it bitter?!

"Mine is really sweet. I think you are delusional." Riku told Sora. By now, it was almost completely dark. Sora decided to take another bite, out of curiosity. His jaw too, was agape.

"It's so... but before... now it's! Sweet! A-a-and so yummy!" Sora said, finishing his star along with Riku finishing his a minute sooner.

Sora stood on his feet after finishing the fruit. Riku was already standing, and he started walking to their boats. Sora tried to find Riku and said to him, wherever he was, "R-Riku... it's dark! Can we hold hands..? Please?" Sora was deathly afraid of the dark.

"Alright, I am straight forward from where you are. By the way, what'll we name our newly discovered fruit?" Riku said as he heard foot steps. Gracefully, he put his foot out in front of him, facing Sora's general direction.

"I don't know, but I-" Sora was cut off when he tripped over a log or something. Landing on top of Riku, lips meshed together, Sora tried to finish his sentence, "pow-pu."

Riku, at first not realizing what Sora said, merely broke the 'kiss' and hugged his friend and said, "That's a good name, I gue- Wait... what did you say..?"

"I said... I love you." Sora repeated, blushing a shape of crimson. Riku didn't need to see his face, he just knew Sora was that color.

"I... love you, too, Sora. I really do."

The two just sat there, laying in the sand, arms wrapped around each other. Riku broke the silence, not even knowing if Sora was awake anymore.

"I think... we just found... the name of our fruit. The fruit that intertwines two... The Paopu." He whispered, then drifted off into his own unconsciousness.

Before he did, he felt a nuzzle against his heck, and heard a soft, 'mhm' from the sleeping boy next to him.

* * *

**_Well? How was it? My first Oneshot. Leave a review and... cookies for everyone! _**

**_Thanks for reading,_**

**_With Love_**

**_~SilverWingDragon151~_**


End file.
